Me, Myself and Thora
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Arthur's best friend Buster Baxter discovers he has a crush on Arthur's grand mother Thora Read...
1. Chapter 1

Friday…

6pm…

Arthur and Buster were leaving school…

Arthur was saying goodbye to his very best friend before facing D.W. wanting to get Arthur's TV times during 2 days…

Buster was on his way to the cinema…

His plan was to see "Clarissa : Cradle Go-Kart of Life"…

Clarissa was Buster's second favorite hero behind Bionic Bunny and a Lara Croft-esque character…

Her adventures weren't Arthur's cup of tea…

Unfortunately for Buster, the movie was rated R…

Restricted…under 17 require accompanying parent or adult guardian…

After watching sadly other people going into seeing it, Buster accidentally runs into Arthur's grandmother Thora…

Buster- oh I'm sorry…

Thora- It's ok… oh, you're Arthur's friend, are you?

Buster- yes ma'am…

Thora- Let me guess….you were going to see Clarissa right? Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you… I'm not your mother, am I?

Buster- Indeed, ma'am… I went to…

Thora- may I ask you a favor, call me Thora…

Buster- okay Thora…

Thora- Clarissa was the name of my doll when I was little, so I went to see this movie…

Buster- but…you…It's an action movie so…

Thora- so what?…I'm a big fan of Stallone…

Buster- why didn't you say so? Let's go…

Buster and Thora saw the movie,

They enjoyed it…

Buster then accompanied Thora to her house…

Thora- I spend a very nice evening with you Buster, I have to thank you for that…

Buster- that was nothing… I love your hair…

Thora- thank you… good night young man…

Buster- bye Thora…

They had a good time for sure…

Thora and Buster became the best friends ever…

During many weeks, Buster visited his best friend's grandmother…

Causing the young rabbit to have a crush on her…


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday…

4pm…

Buster- Hi Thora…

Thora- Hi Buster…come in…

Thora invited Buster for the snack…

Buster looked at every picture of David, Arthur and D.W. when they were little…

He suddenly asks…

Buster- Excuse me but… Who is it?

In one picture, there was teenager Thora with baby David and another guy…

Thora- That's…nobody…

Arthur's grandma starts to leave a tear…

Buster- Is something wrong?

Thora- no…It's just that…

When I was pregnant of Arthur's dad…

HE LEFT…

Buster- he? You mean…that guy on the picture…Arthur's…

Thora- yes…

He left me for another girl…

Buster-Bummer…

Thora-yes…

One month later,

Buster became one of Thora's best friends while Arthur was still unaware that his best friend was befriending his grandma…

Buster- Thora?

Thora- yes?

Buster- may I ask you a little question?

Thora- sure lad, you ask me anything…

Buster- well… do you… can a…teenager fall in love with someone older than him?

Thora- oh…well… of course! Love has no limits…

Thora accidentally made the fruit basket fall…

Buster helped her…

When they collected everything, both had their hand on the last orange…

Buster- sorry Thora… it's my entire fault…

Thora- no no, it's… where were we ?...

Buster- well… I was asking you if…(Buster blushes) Thora…do…do you love me ?

Thora- what ?

Buster- you're the most adorable person I've ever met and the most extraordinary girl I've ever…oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that…

Thora- it's ok…I understand…but I promised myself not to fall in love with anybody since my former husband is gone and…oh Buster…

Buster and Thora looked at each other…

They kissed…

As David entered the house to ask her mom some eggs,

He saw the whole scene…

At Arthur's…

D.W- Grandma Thora kissed who?

Arthur- this isn't a conversation for children erm…preteens…

Jane- your brother's right D.W… this is complicated…

D.W- but who? Who did she kiss?

David- QUIET! If I hear anybody talking about my mom…

Jane- David…come on…

David didn't want to talk to Thora anymore since she kissed Buster…

Next Morning in school…

Binky- Hi guys!

Arthur & Buster- Hi…

Binky- Hey Buster! how is it going with Thor…

Buster- (low voice) shhhhhhhhh….quiet! I don't want anyone to make fun of me because of you…so keeps your mouth…

Arthur- how did you know about that?

Binky-my dance partner told me everything…

Arthur- D.W…

Binky- that's right…

A teen and a grandma… together…

Rattles- that's cool!

Molly-yeah, just like "Gary and Almeda"…

Buster- who?

Molly- "Gary and Almeda", you know…that Youtube Channel…

The guy's 19 and the gal's 72…

Rattles- The Tough Customers's favorite Youtube Channel along with Channel Awesome and The Guy with the Glasses…

Arthur- 19 ?

Buster- 72 ?

Molly- Yeah…just like Buster and …

Well... you get the idea…


	3. Final Chapter

Several days later,

Buster graduated,

Thora was here while Arthur's family was on Thora's husband's death bed…

He bites the dust just after he asked Thora's family to forgive his misbehavior…

Thora wasn't at her former husband's funeral…because she was marrying Buster as they took a fly for France to live in Paris…

The city of love…

THE END


End file.
